


So come one come all to their tragic affairs

by Pixleplayer



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixleplayer/pseuds/Pixleplayer
Summary: I wrote these a while ago on tumblr and thought I should put them over here
Kudos: 4





	So come one come all to their tragic affairs

Ghoul was born in the zones. He spent his childhood moving from being alone, to a crew for a short time, to alone again. He learned to fight and survive as soon as he could walk and talk. 

He doesn’t despise anyone for that. For shooting his first drac at 5. For having to patch up his own ray wound at 6. He doesn’t dislike the crew- they were just desperate and couldn’t take a child, despite their best intentions- he just wishes he’d had longer with them, to learn how to deal with it. 

When they were ghosted he knew enough to survive- was young enough that crews would take pitty and spare supplies or a ride for him. He learned about weaponry and explosives with his second crew- aged 10- who he rode with for about a year. He keeps making bombs in their memory.

He made the next 4.5 years of his life alone, until he met the siblings.

When anyone asks? He says he was raised by vultures and cyotoes. 

Jet star never talks about what they did before the Fab Four. Usually after someone asks they excuse themself; the guilty sick feeling is too much for them.

They had just graduated training. They’d been working as an exterminator about a year- killing and ‘protecting’ the city- when they got separated from their convoy, and were left for dead by a band of waveheads. 

Three killjoys found them on deaths door, a crow seemingly waiting for their soul to leave, beaten, dehydrated and bloody.

A short ‘joy with black hair poured water over their face. It was enough to bring them around, for them to panic and prepare for death.

It never came.

After a short tense period, of learning and building trust- they came clean. And they were still one of them.

Kobra and party Are siblings. No one in the zones knows more about their past than that, not even their closest friends and soulmates.

Sometimes when only the two of them are awake they’ll talk about it. Jet and ghoul only get to hear a few seconds before they notice.


End file.
